In Search of Dreams
by MornieGalad
Summary: Jack Sparrow asks Will to help chase one of his childhood memories, which might be no more than a legend. PG for violence. There might be romance in the later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

_**In Search of Dreams**_

Disclaimer: Allow me this moment to list all the things I do not own. I own nothing from Pirates of the Carribean, The Lord of the Rings, or Star Trek. I do not own a ship, the sea, the wind, the stars, the world, the rain, etc. . Nor do I own this computer; it is my parents'. I do, however, own the words that emerge from my mind and come through my fingers onto the page through the miracle of a keyboard. It is my wish that you to enjoy these words.

* * *

"_**I**t was many years ago when I was very young. I lived in England back then. In my village there was a storyteller who enchanted all who heard her, young and old alike. She couldn't have been more than eighteen, but she was as gorgeous as any gold I have ever laid eyes upon. Her name was Fiagalad and her hair was brighter than the sun, her eyes a luscious green. She used to speak of many things with that lustful tongue of hers. Magic was in her very words and her every breath made my young heart skip a beat. She could sing like the voice of the sea, sometimes in a foreign tongue that none present could understand, but, o, those were the songs that left us completely in wonder. It seemed as if her voice came from somewhere off past the distance, almost from a legend. She also told the best stories in all the world, stories of adventure death, battle, and glory. She told us of King Arthur and his knights, and then there were stories we had never heard before, of kingdoms foreign to us."_

"_She was a beauty,"_ Jack remembered. _"One day, when I was about twelve, she told us a story about a wondrous place. 'The sea is the only way,' she said, 'the only way to reach Valinor, the lands beyond.' 'What does it look like?' I asked. She laughed and said 'You will see it when you die, Jack. Then you will not need to rely on me, and you will know yourself.' I looked at her the way any child does when he is confused. I thought that nothing followed death, only nothingness. 'As you die, you pass over this world and you see things in a whole new light,' Fiagalad explained. 'You see things mortals can't. First you are amongst the clouds and then you see the grey ships, and the white shores of Valinor. You hear the gulls cry, not as they do here, but in a beautiful alien way that captivates the heart. The sweet smell of the sea and the salty breeze engulf you and you feel things that you never thought you could. And then . . . ' Fiagalad trailed off, but her spell on me remained and I said no more."_

"_A few days later, she was telling us about Arthur and how he pulled Excalibur from the stone when a man rushed by. 'Stop that man!' shouted a general. Everything happened so fast. One of the militia fired at the man and Fiagalad collapsed. I was at her side in a heartbeat. 'Fiagalad,' I called her name. 'Jack,' she whispered, painfully forcing her eyes open to comfort me. 'The sea . . . Valinor . . . silver light . . . in the . . . West . . . Andune."Her eyes closed and tears came to mine as I realized the only woman I would ever love was dead. You know what love is, Will, and I hope you never have to go through what I did."_

Up until now, Will had stood silent, caught up in Jack's tale. At the sound of his name, he rose and his eyes met his friend's dark ones.

"Was that when you turned pirate?"

"It was my commission to the sea," Captain Sparrow replied nobly. Now Will knew the pirate was up to something, but he hadn't a clue what it was.

"What are you proposing, Jack?" The pirate's answer was simple.

"Come with me."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Although I have not updated this in forever, I have not gained the rights to anything. Poor me. _

**Chapter Two**

For a moment, Will just stood there, utterly confused.

"We have to muster a crew who won't think I've gone soft and find Valinor," Jack explained urgently. For another moment, William Turner was utterly befuddled by the pirate. Then he managed a snicker.

"Jack Sparrow, you are daft. There's no place on earth called Valinor."

"Aye, but that's similar to what your words would have been on our last voyage had Miss Swan not been taken by some vicious brutes. Oh, I'm sorry. I should have said Mrs. Turner."

"That was an insane venture on both our parts, but this is even more ridiculous. You're looking for a place you've only heard of from a storyteller as a child. Are you out of your mind?" Jack didn't answer, but gazed off into the west, a look of desire on his lips and in his eyes. There was an awkward silence on the air.

"I have to get home to Elizabeth," Will said, finding himself strangely uncomfortable. "You are welcome to join us for dinner if you care to." The pirate got a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Yes," he said slowly, "that would be lovely." They strolled down the dusky street, careful not to attract attention and to remain in the shadows whenever possible. It was not often that Jack visited Port Royal and neither he nor Will wished this rare occurrence to end in disaster. The sound of their feet on the cobblestones resonated loudly in their ears for lack of competition. At last, so as not to arouse suspicion, Will spoke.

"Elizabeth and I are expecting." Jack looked slightly surprised.

"Congratulations," he said. "You'll be sure to name him after me, or were you planning on William Turner the third?"

"Elizabeth is hoping for a girl, but if it's a boy, she will undoubtedly want to name him William. We may get Jack next time." Will was about to mention that Jack could find a wife of his own and uphold his name, but, remembering their previous subject which he wished to keep at bay for as long as possible, he thought better of it. "Is the crew here as well?" he asked instead.

"Most of them," Jack replied. "Anna Maria docked the Pearl for me, as usual, bless her."

"She must be quite fond of you to suffer the treatment of the crew. Imagine what it would be like to be the only woman aboard the Pearl." Jack said nothing and, out of habit, checked his compass. Will was about to ask how that particular compass would help them on the adventure Jack was plotting, but caught himself in time. He wasn't ready yet. Perhaps neither was Jack.

They were near the house now and lights blazed in the windows as Elizabeth came to meet them.

"Mrs. Turner, you look much the same as you did when last I beheld you," Jack flirted, kissing her hand. Indeed, she did, though the child was beginning to grow within her.

"Good evening, my love," Will smiled, embracing his wife and kissing her lips. "I trust you don't mind Jack joining us."

"Not in the slightest. Come, supper is ready." She took Will's arm and smiled at Jack. There were three plates set upon the table, as if Jack had been expected. As they reclined, a pitter on the roof signaled that a rain had begun. They talked small talk for what seemed like hours until Elizabeth asked the fateful question.

"What brings you to Port Royal this time, Mr. Sparrow?" Will felt himself unconsciously brace for trouble.

"Adventure, Mrs. Turner. An adventure I simply cannot live without," Jack said, the light in his eyes magnifying. "A grand adventure it will be, indeed."


End file.
